


Give Me One Reason

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: <a href="http://thestarsasherumbrella.tumblr.com/">thestarsasherumbrella</a> requested "riding" and an anon requested "I can’t stop thinking about Kurt and Blaine during a really hot Ohio summer where there cloths stick to their skin with sweaty perspiration. they finally have the house to themselves and they have hours. they take there time undressing, kissing, touching, and pleasuring each other. the song I keep playing along with this is ‘Give Me One Reason’ by Tracy Chapman, idk why but it’s slow and rough and fits perfectly with their slow and rough afternoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me One Reason

**Author's Note:**

> The song you should listen to while reading is Tracy Chapman's [Give Me One Reason](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2kEx5BLoC4).

It is unbearably hot. The airconditioning is broken (naturally), and they have a quick discussion in the doorway of Kurt's room.

"This sucks," Kurt says. "Um, we could go to your house?"

"My parents are home," Blaine says. He doesn't want to make it sound as if he's only here for one thing, especially considering that he knows how Kurt feels about sweat and--their original plans are probably out of the question now, but.

Blaine is still a teenage boy who has been waiting all week to have some alone time with his boyfriend and he's feeling needy about it.

Kurt has some Internet radio stream playing on his laptop and Blaine sits at his desk, breathing out in the humid air. He's sweating already, his already tight shirt sticking to the small of his back and his jeans soaked at the waist where they bite into his skin.

Kurt is wearing a pair of yoga pairs and an over-sized, off the shoulder t-shirt, as well as a headband holding his sweat-streaked hair off of his face. 

He looks kind of silly. Blaine wants to eat him alive. He wonders what this says about him, and then just stops thinking and gently tugs Kurt to stand between his knees. He kisses Kurt's belly.

"I don't mind if you don't," he says, looking up at Kurt with huge, round eyes. (He has his ways.)

Kurt blushes, and Blaine can see the pulse at his throat pound faster. "I--don't mind."

Tracy Chapman is playing out of the laptop speakers, and Blaine smiles, sliding his fingers up and under Kurt's t-shirt. His skin is hot and clammy with sweat, and Blaine drags his fingernails up and over Kurt's nipples and collarbone.

Kurt's eyelids flutter. "Oh."

"No rush," Blaine whispers. "Okay?"

"Okay."

_Give me one reason to stay here_  
 _And I'll turn right back around_  
 _Give me one reason to stay here_  
 _And I'll turn right back around_  
 _Because I don't want leave you lonely_  
 _But you got to make me change my mind_

He lifts the shirt, and kisses inch by inch every bit of skin that is exposed. Kurt wavers on his feet in front of Blaine, listing forward as the shirt is drawn over the top of his head. Blaine licks along his ribs and kisses across his beaded nipples.

The heat slows everything down and makes them feel as if they're moving underwater.

_Baby I got your number and I know that you got mine_  
 _But you know that I called you, I called too many times_  
 _You can call me baby, you can call me anytime_  
 _But you got to call me_

Breathing unevenly, Kurt scrabbles his fingers along the back of Blaine's shirt and tugs, and Blaine shrugs, allowing it to be tugged up and over his head. He exhales into the sticky, humid air; it feels so good to be rid of the clothing. 

He hugs Kurt's waist and turns his mouth against Kurt's bellybutton, gasping when Kurt slides down into his lap. Kurt is so warm, his skin is so soft and damp, and Blaine's hands dance over his shoulder blades and the back of neck.

"God, Kurt," Blaine sighs, kissing, licking along Kurt's salty, sweaty skin from his collarbone to his throat to his ear. "You feel so good."

Kurt's breath is high-pitched when it comes, "You too."

_Give me one reason to stay here_  
 _And I'll turn right back around_  
 _Give me one reason to stay here_  
 _And I'll turn right back around_  
 _Because I don't want leave you lonely_  
 _But you got to make me change my mind_

Blaine loses track of how long it takes to get to the rest of their clothing; he doesn't think at all as he nudges Kurt to stand so that he can gently pick the clingy yoga pants off of his long, hard, slender legs.

His mouth goes wet when he sees that Kurt isn't wearing any underwear. God, Kurt is just--his body is unbelievable. He kisses every inch of those thighs, savoring the scratchy brush of the soft hair that covers them. He brings one of Kurt's legs up onto his knee so that he can kiss down the inside of one sweaty thigh all the way to the back of his knee, where he finds a very ticklish spot.

"Oh, god," Kurt moans, laughing.

"Mmm."

"Now you?" Kurt steps back, and Blaine lifts his hips in the chair so that his jeans and underwear can be peeled off. 

It's so hot. He can't breathe for it, and that--is almost sexy, how short of breath he is, because he can't tell whether it's just the heat or Kurt or both.

_I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life_  
 _I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life_  
 _I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night_

_This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need_  
 _This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need_  
 _But I'm too old to go chasing you around_  
 _Wasting my precious energy_

Naked, Kurt slides back into his lap, and another half hour slides by as they kiss and squeeze and explore every inch of flesh they can reach while sitting this way. Blaine is dizzy with it, and feels the heat almost like a blanket around them as he begins to thrust up idly against Kurt's belly.

He's so hard; Kurt is so hard, and the way it feels to thrust into the sweaty space between them is indescribable.

"God," Kurt breathes, face against Blaine's sweaty curls (there had been absolutely no point to gelling that morning). His fingers slide sideways into it, tugging a handful. "God Blaine I--" Blaine's hand is on his ass, and Kurt rocks back into it. "Want more."

"Okay," Blaine says, throat tight. He honestly has no idea how long he's been hard, how long they've been making out, but it's almost unimportant now.

"Can I--can we, like this, in the chair?"

Blaine's cock throbs. "Oh, baby, yes. How...?"

Kurt's lips brush his ear. Sweat slides down Blaine's neck is lazy rivulets. "Wanna ride you, okay?"

_Give me one reason to stay here_  
 _And I'll turn right back around_  
 _Give me one reason to stay here_  
 _And I'll turn right back around_  
 _Because I don't want leave you lonely_  
 _But you got to make me change my mind_

"Fuck. Okay."

Kurt snags lubricant and a condom from his desk drawer, and--they may lose another twenty minutes because he takes his sweet time rolling the condom down onto Blaine, teasing the shaft and the head with squeezes and tugs and Blaine is panting and writhing in the chair, so desperate that he can't even ask for more.

Kurt watches him with watery blue-green eyes, blazing with want, and he just can't breathe.

And then he surprises Blaine by sitting backwards, pressing his ass into Blaine's lap and his back to Blaine's chest.

"Is this okay?" he asks, settling his legs down over Blaine's and trapping Blaine's cock between his sweaty thighs.

"Yes--god, just, slow, okay? Do you want my fingers?" He slides his hand between them, stroking between Kurt's cheeks.

"I--before you came, I--"

"Oh god Kurt." He finds Kurt, not wet or anything, but definitely looser than he would ever be naturally. "God, that is so hot."

Kurt tilts his head back. "Just want to feel you in me, all the way. Deep in me, please."

Blaine shudders. "God, just--lift up?"

He does, and Blaine steadies himself and Kurt slowly--so fucking slowly--sinks down onto him. It takes ages. It feels so good that Blaine has to turn off his brain just to stop from coming almost instantly. Kurt is so hot, so tight.

They don't talk or make any noise; they just breathe into the heat, bodies dripping with sweat, as Kurt wriggles himself down onto Blaine's cock with slow little thrusts of his hips.

He splays his fingers desperately along Kurt's thin body; touches his collarbone, his nipples, his heaving, flat belly, the bones that make up his hips, and finally down into his neatly trimmed, coarse pubic hair to find the full, rosy erection that's bobbing hungrily in the air.

Kurt hisses. "Please."

Blaine closes a fist around him. "God, Kurt, move, please--please--"

Feet planted on the floor, Kurt begins to ride Blaine's lap with slow, deep thrusts. He's buried so deeply inside of Kurt that Blaine forgets where his own body's boundaries are; he's so fucking deep, and Kurt is working him at a pace that is so slow that it's almost like torture.

Time disappears again, and all he can feel is the slow escalation of his pulse, rising and falling, as Kurt goes slow and then begins bouncing faster, and then goes back to slow backwards and forwards rolls of his hips.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps. It's nothing but sweaty skin hitting sweaty skin and Blaine's fist flying around his cock. "Blaine I'm--coming--don't--"

Blaine moans as Kurt's come splatters over his fingers and down onto the floor, some even hitting Blaine's knees. "Oh god, ohKurt I can't," he sobs, and thrusts rapidly up into Kurt half a dozen times and comes, pressing fingernail marks into his hips.

_Baby just give me one reason, Give me just one reason why_  
 _Baby just give me one reason, Give me just one reason why I should stay_  
 _Because I told you that I loved you_  
 _And there ain't no more to say_


End file.
